


I can't lose you

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, But I have ideas, Gen, I'm too lazy to write an entire fic, Mini scenes, Multi, Written Like A Script, they may or may not go together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Little scene I've been ImaginingI have this on-going headcanon that Josephine and the primes are going to experiment on Bellamy and Madi. I think they will try to make Bellamy a night blood.Note: on mobile, the script format looked bad. So I'm trying to format it in a way that is understandable. Unfortunately, traditional screen writing format won't work on here.





	I can't lose you

_We see Josephine/Clarke dragging Bellamy to a wall with chains on it._

_He wakes up and starts to fight. A guard uses a taser on him._  

 

 **Bellamy** _(_ _rallying himself)_

Bring her back.  _NOW._

 

**JC**

I don’t take orders from you.

As a matter of fact, I don’t take orders from anyone.

 

_(JC kicks him in the face- and turns on her heel to leave)_

 

**Bellamy** _(spits out blood. Tries to jump at her)_

Clarke! Clarke, listen!

 _(begging)_

I can’t lose you, Clarke. I can’t- 

 

_JC stalls, a look flashes over her face… is Clarke there?_

_As JC leaves, she hangs onto the door_

 

 **Bellamy**  

 _Please._   _I can't lose her..._

 

 **** **JC:**  

you already have.

 

**_We hear Bellamy yelling for JC to come back- he is yelling threats against Josephine's family._**

**_He will burn this moon down for Clarke. As she walks down the hall, we hear a high pitch noise._ **

**_She grips her head and falls to the floor,  she is in pain and hearing whispering voices._ **


End file.
